The Adventure
by Kelseymarie33
Summary: Everyone figured my life was average. But they didn't know what happened behind closed doors, or per say the doors of my condo. My life was an adventure. Only because of one man. That man was Edward Cullen. AU/AH.
1. The Meet

**Karla is the wonderful beta! Thanks babe. *smooches***

**I own: an LG Voyager, bottle of Patron, some nifty-ass cat glasses, and a Maltese that's gay.**

**Don't own: Twilight, unfortunately.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

To everyone that had nothing to do with my life, figured my life was ordinary. They had every reason to think that as well. I dressed average, had a plain body and face, and definitely was not the typical man's "wet dream".

But see, they didn't know the _real_ me. They didn't know what happened behind closed doors. Or say the doors of my condo. My life was exciting behind those doors. My life was adventorous. But only because of one man called Edward Mason Cullen.

See, he was the man that _everybody_ knew. He was plastered on magazine covers and was the star that every tabloid focused their attention on. I never thought that I, Isabella Cullen, would be his girlfriend.

It all started at a party. A party that my former bestfriend, Alice, forced me to go to.

----

"But Bella you have to go!" Alice whined from inside the bathroom.

I was currently laying down on my bed being the stubborn person that I am. I would rather just change into some sweat pants and baggy t-shirt, relax and watch a cheesy romance flick while eating a pint of ice cream, that I would more than likely pay for later in my life.

"Alice, I just don't see _why_ I have to go. I am nothing special compared to these people. Why would I want to be in the presence of people that consider themselves better than the lower class people? The majority of the people there will just be testerone filled, sleazy, nasty men looking for an easy lay." I said while flicking my hair over my shoulder and rolling unto my back.

Alice scurried out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed, but making sure as not to ruin her outfit. I sat up and glanced at her. She really did look beautiful tonight. Her dress was a thin piece of frabric that drapped over her curves flawlessly. The dress was black and was just short of her knees. It accentuated her cleavage but was subtle. There was a ribbon that tied around from the back to the front and then ended in a perfect bow. Her hair was the usual, short, black, spiked in the back, and her makeup was wonderful.

"Bella, if you go, I promise to not hound you on actually getting laid. Though I hate to say this, I also promise to not bother you to go shopping with me for at least a month." She said with a pout.

_Ughh, she knows that I can never win anything with that pout._

_Well then maybe you should just go. I mean a whole month without a shopping trip. Not to mention, she will also lay off with you getting some. Though you really do._

_Yes, I very well know that I need to get laid. I just really wanted to stay home tonight._

_Get over it you pansy. We're going and that's that. We also might meet someone you can actually strike a conversation with. For god sakes get a social life._

"Fine. But I swear to god, the moment that any guy tries to get his sleazy fingers up my skirt, I'm hauling ass out the door." I sighed.

"Bella, have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" Alice squealed while jumping off the bed and bouncing up and down. We needed to get Jasper over here. He was the only one that could contain this evil little plot pulling pixie.

"You might of mentioned it a couple of times." I said similing. I could never hold a grudge on her for more than ten minutes. It was almost near impossible.

She grabbed my hand and hauled me into the bathroom. I could tell that she already knew she was going to win the debate. She had products strewn across the double sink counter, and already had the straightener turned on. Time to play Bella Barbie.

----

After all of the primping and pulling, I was finally able to slip into lingerie and my party gown. I must admit Alice did an amazing job picking out the dress. The hem was gathered at the bottom and ended on mid thigh. The dress was a beautiful blue color and mixed amazingly with my pale skin color. The blue was lighter from the top of the dress then gradually got darker to the hem. The fabric around the bust aread crossed each other and was rippled. It truly was a beautiful dress. Alice was nice enough to allow me to wear silver ballet flats. If I would have worn a pair of her five inch heels, I would more than likely snap my neck.

The lingerie really was...sexy. I haven't ever worn anything like it. The panties were boyshorts, white, and lacy. The bra was white and lacy also. It was the new miracle push up bra from Victoria's Secret and was very form fitting. The new underwear felt so silky and new against my skin and made me feel sexy.

Before we left for the party, Alice made sure for me to look into the 6 foot mirror she had in her room. I looked....pretty. It was really something. Everytime Alice would do something to my hair or makeup she made me look amazing.

"Alright, let's head out." Alice said while grabbing her keys.

We walked out of our condo and headed to the elevator. We rode down to the lobby and waved to Ben, the doorman. While walking to Alice's porsche I couldn't help but feel that maybe going to this party was a good thing. I felt that I should listen to Alice more often. Maybe there was a reason as to why Alice made me wear the lingerie, and why she so pushy to me going to the party.

I climbed into the passenger side of the porsche and buckled my seatbelt. Alice stared over at me then quickly looked forward. Something was up. But why couldn't I figure it out? She started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. Alice drove over to Jasper's to pick him up. He was leaning on the fence outside of his apartment. Once he saw the porsche roll in he quickly pushed himself off the fence and headed over to car. He got into the backseat and flashed me one panty dropping smile. Even though he may be Alice's lover doesn't mean I can't enjoy his looks. I leaned my head against the head rest, and Alice about had a heart attack.

"BELLA! What do you think you are doing? Your going to mess up your perfect hair that I just spent an hour doing!" Alice screamed and almost swerved on the road.

I quickly snapped my head up and stared at her in shock.

_I couldn't even lean my head against the head rest?_

"Geez, Alice. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Don't get your fucking panties in a bunch." I said irritated.

"Yeah, well maybe you _need_ to get your panties in a bunch." Alice giggled.

"Seriously Bella, I can practicallly feel the sexual tension rolling off you in waves. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight, eh?" Jasper said from the backseat while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hardy har har." I said while flicking a piece of lint off my dress.

"Oh boy, seems that we have pushed an emotional button." Alice half laughed while trailing a finger down her cheek making an imaginary tear rolling down.

I decided to just ignore her comment knowing that if I argued back it would just make it worse. Alice turned down a high class neighborhood and rolled into the driveway. There were expensive cars all lined down the street.

I sighed, seemed like I was doing a lot of that lately, and unbuckled my seatbelt. I gave Alice a sly glance while she just smiled at me and opened the door to her porsche. I slid out of the car and walked towards Alice. We were waiting for Jasper to catch up and then proceeded to walk up the drive way. I looked over the lawn and couldn't help but notice that it was so elegant. The flowers that lined the drive way and the bushes that were neatly trimmed. A lawn I definetly dreamed of.

As I was walking up the steep drive way, my ballet flat caught on the cement and I started tumbling forward. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed my hands in front of me bracing myself for the impact, but it was taking so long. Why didn't I hit the ground? I opened my eyes and stared up into the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. His eyes were like shards of beautiful green glass.

"You alright there?" He said worried. I was so dazed it took me a couple of seconds to realize my surroundings. I was forever encaptured into this beautiful man's eyes. I looked around and immediately felt my face heat up.

"Ugh, yes thanks...for catching me." I stuttered. He lifted me up fully and set me down on my feet, giving me some time to regain my balance.

He chuckled and offered me his hand. "Edward Cullen."

I hesitantly took his hand and couldn't help but notice the sparks that flew when we touched hands. Now I totally loved cheesy romantic stuff, but never believed when the couples described the first time they touched they felt sparks fly. But I could definetly feel this. Did he?

"Isabella Swan, but I hate it when people call me that. Ughh, please call me Bella."

Alice sneaked up behind me and apologized to Edward, saying it would only take a moment. I gave a shy smile towards him and turned to Alice.

"First of all, nice going." She giggled while I blushed. "Second, you were totally rambling. Me and Jasper are going to go meet up with Emmett and Rosalie. We'll be in the kitchenette. Good luck." She whispered before skipping over to an awaiting Jasper.

I slowly turned toward Edward. He was just standing there looking over the lawn. Noticed that Alice and I were done conversing he turned toward me while giving me the most dazzling crooked smile I have ever encountered.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" Edward said nonchantly.

"Oh god." I groaned. "My friend, Alice, the little evil pixie you just met, forced me to come. I would rather be sitting at home then being at this party."

He gave me this strange look but quickly changed his expression once he noticed that I was watching.

"Well, I promise to try and make this party at least enjoyable for you." He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

Dear god, this man was seductive. The feel of his hot breath blowing over my neck made me seriously consider jumping him here and right now. And I haven't even gotten to know anything about him. Believe me when I say that I am not that type of girl that wants to jump every hot piece of ass she meets.

He pulled back and I could see his eyes were sparkling with mischieve. I've known this guy for a total of ten minutes and could already see myself falling for him.

* * *

**Eh, well I hope you like it. If so, please review and let me know whether I should continue this or not. I have some ideas in my head that I'm tossing around and finding the best scenarios for.**

**Thanks so much to my beta Karla. I love her dearly, and she supports me through all the bat-shit that's my life.**

**So click that green button and review (:**

**-Kelsee **


	2. The History

**Hello. PLEASE READ ALL OF AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

**For some reason, all day today I have been trying to upload this second chapter but things kept happening. Sorry for people who got fake alerts and didn't get the chapter.**

**This chapter is 1,000 words more than the last one. I'm progressively trying to make the chapters longer, cause I know how it feels when a fic is only a couple of pages and you feel like youv'e been chibbed off of something. **

**I'm sorry it took awhile to update, but RL tended to get in the way. I recently had a very traumatic death that involved someone that was close to my family. ****But everything is good now, and I fully intend to finish the story, no worries! **

**This chapter is more about Edward's history and childhood then really Bella and him meeting.**

**Also mucho thanks to my beta Karla! You are the cheese to my macaroni. I seriously love the late night chats we have while talking about potentially raiding each other's porn and seeing who is the nastiest. You are the one who gets me out of my funk and back to being a pervert (:**

**I do not own: _Twilight._**

**I do own: Got2b hair thickener to make my hair look like sex hair on a regular basis, brand new pair of fuck me heels, and a new set of acrylic nails biotches.**

* * *

Bella. I saw her ungracefully slide out of a porsche. I noticed that her face looked very unanimated. Almost like she didn't want to be here. Quite frankly I didn't either. Parties like these were so uninteresting. Just a chance for the majority of people to make fools of themselves while indulging in large amounts of alcohol.

Spending, even little amounts of time with people like them, could dramatically decrease the amount of brain cells. I would much rather prefer staying at my apartment tonight. That is, until I heard Isabella Marie Swan would be attending.

I would not deny, I felt a connection to her. But the fact of the matter is, I had never personally met her. _We _have never met. But I made sure of it that, that would change tonight.

I must say, I was proud of my life. I made it very successfully in my modeling career. For only a twenty-two year old that had no experience, I was able to branch out quicker than any other model was able to do in a matter of seven months. Most models would not be to where I was at for at least two years.

But I was taken with great care from a former model that was still widely popular and famous. Carlisle. He helped me through so much and taught me everything he knew. Adding that into the mix of my looks, I guess people just loved the thought of my body and face plastered on magazines. I still remember the day I met Carlisle.

March 12, 2002 was the day that Carlisle and Esme Cullen walked through the orphanage doors. I was listening to my black nano iPod, listening to Claire de Lune. I was mindlessly drifting my fingers across the fabric of the couch I was leaning on. Claire de Lune was my first song I had ever learned to play on the piano without a teacher. Before I was put in an orphanage and lived with my biological parents Edward and Elizabeth Mason, I was put into piano lessons at the age of ten. I was willing to learn the piano.

When I was fifteen, I was an orphan. It was my parents anniversary when they were hit head-on by a truck driver that was intoxicated. I was being babysat by my parents close friends. The babysitter's name was Vera she had married young, at the age of seventeen. The husband was a carpenter, and a year later after she was married she had a son. He was really beautiful, with dimples and curly black hair.

I never thought that I would be adopted out. Most families would prefer younger children, and considering I was the oldest at the orphanage, my chances were very low for getting adopted out. When I turned fourteen, I finally accepted the fact that I would more than likely be at the orphanage until I was legal.

I had drifted into a sleep while listening to my iPod, and before I knew it, the earbuds were being pulled out of my ears. The caretaker of the orphanage was leaning over me, smiling. Her name was Zafrina. Zafrina and I had become very close while I was staying here. She told me how she used to live near the Amazon and missed it dearly. She was a very tall, ferine woman but was absolutely beautiful, though she was not my type. She also had a sister named Senna and they almsot looked identical. Senna visited quite often, not being able to stay away from Zafrina for long amounts of time.

It almost seemed as though both of them had been stretched. Each of them had long arms and legs, long fingers, long black braids, and long faces with long noses. They also took a liking to wearing animal skins, which consisted mostly of hide vests and tight fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties.

Senna and Zafrina were also often jumpy. They had darting movements and swift, jerky reactions. Their feral appearances aside, they were great listeners. While my parents helped me through most of my child life, I can not lie about Zafrina helping me become the man that I am now.

I remember when I had first lost my parents in the accident, and was quickly moved into the orphanage, the nights where I would cry endlessly. Zafrina had this influence to get my mind off that particular subject and help me imagine a place that would lift my spirits. She would tuck me into my bed and sit at my side telling me stories of her home near the Amazon. Zafrina would sometimes describe the climate of Amazon and how it particulared in warm weather and plenty of rain. She told me how the Amazon is home to twenty percent of the planet's animal and plant species. Zafrina gave such descriptive detail that I could practically see everything in my head she portrayed.

"There's someone here that would like to see you, Edward." Zafrina answered in a rough, deep voice that matched her appearance.

"Who?" I answered puzzled. No one ever visited me.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said smiling. She straightened her back and offered her hand for me to help me up off the couch. I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up. She gave me a dazzling smile and slightly turned her back while starting to walk down the hall.

She looked over her shoulder and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Mhmm." I lamely shook my head.

I followed her down the hall and we took a left. We approached a door I had never been inside, and she turned towards me and quickly whispered, "Please, Edward. I know that you would never do anything disrespectful, but be on your best behavior."

Now, this had my mind swarm with questions. What was on the other side of this door? What did it hold?

She slowly twisted the doorknob and swept open the door. What I had been thinking, was definitely not this. I saw the couple, I had seen not long before I feel asleep, in soft, plush chairs shooting the most brilliant smiles towards my way. Zafrina grabbed hold of my hand and led me towards her desk. She sat me in a similiar chair the couple was in.

That day led me to where I am now. Needless to say, I was adopted.

By Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I had never imagined that a day like that would come, but it had. I was eccentric. I was told I did not need to gather all of my things, only things that were near and dear to my heart. Things I would not willingly want to give up. That was not alot.

I was sitting next to Zafrina on the porch swing. We had talked the following night and said our official goodbyes to each other.

A Dodge Viper pulled up into the long drive. The windows were so tinted it was extremely hard to peer through. The car pulled up to the porch and the ignition was turned off. The driver's door slowly opened and I realized Esme had come to pick me up. She walked up to the porch and said hello while grabbing my one suitcase.

I said my last goodbye to Zafrina. I really could not grasp the thought of me genuinely being adopted and moving to a loving family, that wanted me. It was miraculous, astonishing.

I looked towards the orphanage one last time, and opened up the passenger door. I climbed inside and waited patiently for Esme to start up the Viper.

I quickly learned about Esme and Carlisle, and the reason why they had wanted to adopt me besides younger children. They took to a liking of teenagers, knowing that they weren't the ones that were adopted most of the times. Most people looking towards the prospect of adopting wanting younger children to have the full on experience of raising. Esme once tried to have a child, but lost it. Since then, she was never able to have children. She desperately wanted to have a family though.

Four years later, I still lived with the family that I had always dreamed of. They provided me with things I needed and wanted. I was also introduced to Emmett. He was the first one to be adopted by the Cullen family. Later after that, Rosalie was taken into the family. They became a couple soon after, and were two years older than me.

Carlisle was often at photo shoots, but made sure to always be home at a certain hour to spend time with the family. I took a liking to modeling and was always curious about the development and ways of it. Carlisly gave me pointers if I was to ever want to become a model. I then noticed myself asking him if I could go to some of his photo shoots and was always wanting to see every snapshot of everything he did. Instead of spending my time on the computer or texting, I was looking towards what I wanted my future to be.

I attended college for the minimum of four years. I was questioning myself whether I wanted to take up med school but decided against it. I wanted to model like my father.

Carlisle was so ecstatic with me wanting to take up his career. He taught me everything I needed to know in a year of time, and then I started in lower business modeling. I quickly started to branch out, and was offered higher up jobs that paid better and offered more essentials. In a matter of seven months I had become the Globe's number one model. I was known everywhere, I also had to have five bodyguards to keep me safe.

One time I was in New York, mind you I only had two bodyguards, and a teenage hormone driven girl some how got through the sides of the bodyguard and clung to my neck. I smiled for the ever living annoying paparazzi. After that incident my agent and publicist wanted me to be in full safety and made everything about me a no-contact zone. That was when I had five bodyguards put all unto my plate.

Now, before I just gave you my life story, I mentioned a party. This party was for my family. Esme was an interior designer and friends wanted to throw her this for success.

Not to mention, they throw the same party every five months. I may be a grown man, but no man can stand the wrath of Esme. I told her I did not want to attend this party. Well, let's just say I'm here now, and I'll never tell her otherwise of what I want to do ever again.

I was standing outside on the outskirts of the drive way. I didn't think I was yet fully prepared to walk into the house.

I saw a yellow Porsche drive down the street. It took a right so it could pull into the drive way. The ignition was turned off and the driver's door opened. Out stepped a tiny woman with black spiky hair. She had a small frame, but you could no doubt tell she took care of it with exercise and a healthy diet.

She was wearing a thin black dress that drapped over her frame beautifully. It was short of her knees, and it definitely made her cleavage pop out but it was subtle at the same time. There was also a ribbon that tied around her waist and ended in a perfect bow. She looked into the car and smiled to who ever was in the passenger seat.

My head quickly snapped to the location and there she was. She was magnificent. She was wearing one of the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen a woman wear. It was a blue color and looked elegant with her skin color. The dress gradually got darker as it got closer to the hem.

She had wavy, brown hair and deep, chocolate, brown eyes. A guy with blonde hair stepped out of the Porsche while the girls were slowly walking up the drive way. They stopped so he could catch up to them. As they started walking towards the porch the brown haired girl stubbed the top of her flat against the cement and started to fall downwards.

I quickly ran up to her and captured her with my arms. I flipped her around gently that way I was cradling her. She was leaning back with her eyes closed, almost like we were dancing and I took her for a dip.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked multiple times to probably clear her vision. The beauty looked stunned and was speechless. I was starting to get worried as to why she wasn't saying anything.

So I said, "You alright there?"

It seemed like it took a couple of seconds for her to really enrapture the words. She turned her head and looked at her surroundings. Then her face started blushing madly. So beautiful.

"Ugh, yes thanks...for catching me." She stuttered.

I lifted her up effortleslly and set her down on her tiny little feet. I still held onto her making sure she regained her balance.

I chuckled and offered my hand for her to shake. "Edward Cullen."

She was hesitant at first and she gently took my hand. I was shocked to say the least. Not that she took my hand, but because of the electricity that I could most definitely feel flowing between our us. Did she feel this as well?

"Isabella Swan, but I hate it when people call me that. Ughh, please call me Bella." She ranted.

She was so magnificent. She was rambling on and on about her name, and didn't even notice. Probably a nervous habit.

The girl from before that drove the Porsche slowly sneaked up behind Bella and apologized to me, saying it would only be a moment. Bella gave me a smile and turned towards her friend.

I smiled looking at them and turned to look out at the lawn. Who ever friend Esme had that lived here, really cared for it. I could lowly hear mumbled and hushed voices at my side.

I was truly wondering what they were talking about.

I felt Bella turn back around and was happy that she stayed. I turned as well while giving her my most dazzling smile.

"So, what brings you here tonight? I asked, while trying to sound casual, but I was very interested.

"Oh god." She groaned. "My friend, Alice, the little evil pixie you just met, forced me to come. I would rather be sitting at home then being at this party."

Wow. We wanted to be doing the exact same thing, but were forced by someone we were close to. It seemed that we might have something in common. Simplicity.

I caught her staring at me, so I must have had this strange look on my face. I quickly changed my expression.

"Well, I promise to try and make this party at least enjoyable for you." I leaned over while whispering in her ear.

I tried to make myself sound seductive, it must have worked. I pulled away and saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. I chuckled quietly to myself.

I could already tell, tonight was going to be and enjoyable night.

* * *

**Well...**

**What do you think? When I read Breaking Dawn I seriously feel in love with Zafrina. I have never read a fic where they bring Zafrina into the story, so it made me happy that I could quite-possibly-maybe-not be the first person to write Zafrina into a fic. If you know of any stories that has her PLEASE tell me!**

**Also, just thought I would let you know...it's now a statistic that the more you review the faster the author of a fan-fic will update his/her story.**

**So you should review....**

**....**

**If you want to see Chapter 3 where they cuddle and make out and have sexy time.**

**Well, they don't cuddle or have sexy time, but they could quite possibly make out.**

**Point is: **

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. My beta Karla will be going on vacayyy so I'm going to need a beta for about a week or two... Any offers? **


End file.
